La señora Norris
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Hay cientos de personas que se realizan el mismo tipo de pregunta ¿Quizás si yo fuera…?, nunca se atrevieron hacer ese algo y dejaron una pagina sin concluir en el libro de sus propias vidas.


"La Señora Norris"

S. Guzmán

Capitulo Único.

…

….

Hay cientos de personas que se realizan el mismo tipo de pregunta ¿Quizás si yo fuera…?, nunca se atrevieron hacer ese algo y dejaron una pagina sin concluir en el libro de sus propias vidas.

La señora Norris había visto, cachado y espiado a muchos alumnos del colegio por las noches por los pasillos, junto a su amo Argus Flich, habían impuestos más de un castigo, habían logrado someter y chantajear a muchos estudiantes, siempre maullaba en la oscuridad logrando alertar al conserje sobre cualquier ruido que escuchase, sus ojos rojos y pelaje atigrado era reconocido por muchos pero su intento de escapar casi siempre fallaba.

Ella en su vida animal y viviendo como la mascota de un colegio, prácticamente, conocía a la perfección cada uno de los pasillo ocultos que escondía el castillo, había visto parejas besarse en cada esquina, había descubierto ha varios alumnos que habían intentado colarse en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, incluso casi tuvo la suerte de atrapar a Harry Potter, juro haberlo visto, pero él de pronto desapareció, maulló aborrecida por el acto y por haberle fallado a su amo, lo que más le causa emoción a la gata era encontrar alumnos llorar escondidos, a los cual por algún motivo nunca delataba, siempre supo que esas gotas que salen de los ojos de los humanos son productos de algún dolor, siempre veía a su amo llorar por la noches y hablar cosas sin coherencia alguna para ella, observo al joven rubio en el baño de la fantasma llorona, apoyado sobre los lavaderos se acerco cautelosa de no hacer ruido y confirmo lo que sospechaba, el pequeño arrogante que ella conocía estaba llorando, el hijo del hombre con largos cabellos rubios, Draco Malfoy, sintió pisadas acercarse y como lo sabe hacer se escondió tras uno de los baños, el olor ha avellanas delataba su parecencia la amiga de Potter se acerca, la linda castaña con cabellos alborotados, escucho como el paso de la chica se detuvo en seco

── Malfoy ── pronuncio tratando de acertar sus palabras ── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── pregunto, una ves sabiéndose en lo cierto

── No, ¿Tú que haces aquí sabelotodo? ── interrogo él, bañando su cara con agua

── Te recuerdo que este es el baño de niñas ──

── Pues yo te recuerdo que esta fuera de servicio, además ── agrego ── Yo llegue primero ── se dio vuelta encarándola

── ¡Que excusa más estúpida! ── exclamo la chica cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos

── ¡Que sabelotodo más insufrible! ── objeto él en el mismo tono, ella frunció el entrecejo

── ¿Estabas llorando? ── cuestiono ella examinado las fracciones del rubio y acercando su paso

── No ── se morfo él con seriedad, camino dispuesto a salir del baño pero se detuvo al lado de la castaña ── Con la boca cerrada, Granger, te ves mas agraciada ── susurro en tono neutro abandonando por completo el espacio, ella parpadeo varios segundo y cuando miro hacia la puerta pudo observar a la señora Norris salir del baño

…

Su madre sabia la misión que le habían encargado, aborrecía a su padre con todo su ser, llego hasta el punto de avergonzarse de su apellido, pero tenia que cumplir esa misión, no le importaba morir en el intento, necesitaba salvar a su madre, ella era todo para él, la única mujer que ocupaba llanamente su corazón, no era capaz ya varios meses de conciliar el sueño la cama ya era su lugar de realizar estrategias, se levanto de ella y bajo a la sala común

── ¿Qué esta pasando allá fuera? ── le pregunto a un pequeño del primer curso por el ruido proveniente del pasillo

── Gryffindor ha ganado señor ── informo el pequeño mostrando sus respetos hacia el rey de su casa, Draco bufo exasperado pero así mismo salió de la sala común dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podría estar solo, el baño de Myrtle la llorona..

Últimamente ese se había vuelto su sitio favorito, tras haber fallado en varios intentos por permitirles el paso a los mortifagos al castillo, entro mirando sus pies, por un momento había perdido su porte aristócrata que por tantos años había lucido, miro la sombra a sus pies y levanto la mirada, elevo las manos a la altura de cabeza

── ¡Tú, otra ves!── exclamo con expresión facial fastidiada, Hermione apretó los labios disgustada

── Para mi es el mismo placer verte ── murmuro ella con recelo, Draco obvio el comentario de ella y la inspecciono tal y como ella lo había hecho con él

── Así que llorando eh ── exhorto él, adelantándose solo dos pasos ── ¿Por Weasel? ── burlo

── Es Wasley ¿Y a ti que te importa? ── encrespo ella poniéndose en pie para encararlo

── Ves como molesta que se metan en tu vida sin tu pedirlo ── avanzo otros dos pasos ── Aprende la lección del día de hoy sabelotodo ── murmuro con sorna y una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en sus labios, si por primera ves desde el inicio de clases sonreía

── ¡Maldita serpiente rastrera! ── Blasfemo ella con indignación, pensó que el baño de Myrtle se encontraría solo que quizás hay podría llorar sus penas y la traición, no sabida, por parte del pelirrojo ¡Como pudo besar a la perra de Lavender!

── Hey, hey, el vocabulario señorita ── rio nuevamente ante sus palabras

── ¡Cállate ya, Malfoy, me exasperas! ──

── ¿Nuevamente ustedes aquí? ── Myrtle hizo su aparición ante ellos

── Mejor vete ── ordeno Draco

── Malfoy ── reprendió Hermione

── ¿Qué? ── El rubio se encogió de hombros

── Ha Myrtle, nadie la quiere ── se nombro en tercera persona el fantasma comenzando a llorar estrepitosamente ── Claro como estoy muerta ── siguió llorando hasta desaparecer por uno de los inodoros, Hermione rio bajito ante el ultimo comentario que ella hizo y Malfoy enarco una ceja

── No es muy obvio que esta muerta ── comento distraídamente, la castaña soltó una carcajada

── Heriste sus sentimientos ── reclamo la chica luego de tranquilizarse de su ataque repentino de risas

── Es un fantasma, no los tiene ──

── ¡TE HE ESCUCHADO MALFOY! ── La vos de Myrtle hizo sobre saltar a los chicos y caminar rápidamente hacia sus posiciones delanteras topándose el uno con el otro

── _creo que puede escucharnos_ ── susurro Hermione bajito, Draco clavo sus dos esferas grises en los mieles de Hermione, como hielo y fuego, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, él la miro impaciente, era una situación rara, de esas que causan cierto asombro, ella rompió el contacto visual con una emoción en su estomago, él levanto su barbilla acerco sus caras, roso sus labios y sin mas los aprisiono contra los del, la beso si, recorriendo sus cavidades bocales soltó su barbilla y rodeo fuertemente la cintura, era un beso agridulce mezclado de sentimientos amargaos y una dulce sensación ── _esto esta mal_ ── hablo tenuemente ella, una ves sus labios se vieron separados el dejo caer suavemente su agarre y se marcho dejándola a ella hay en un mar de confusiones, la señora Norris fue su fiel testigo, la oscuridad su cómplice, el silencio su amigo y el baño el escenario, por algún motivo en particular el pequeño animal no alerto a su amo sobre lo visto, sintió un deseo irrefutable por permanecer allí observando la escena al ver a la castaña caminar hacia la salida corrió en dirección contraria, ella no quería ser vista

…

Las Navidades traían consigo un aire entristecedor, pesado y abrumante, aun ni las decoraciones lograban avivar los ánimos, al parecer las terrenos del colegio presentía al ras del suelo el asecho de la muerte, los encuentro entre Draco y Hermione fueron rápidos, fortuitos y completamente distorsionados, besos llenos de ira y frustración, debes en cuando una discusión que siempre terminaba con un _"cállate, cállate tú"_

Norris seguía siendo su único testigo y que sin consentir muy bien los actos nunca los delataba solo observaba las maneras toscas que ellos tenían para darse cariño

…

La acorralo en la pared de un pasillo a las doce en punto de la noche, aspiro como desquiciado su aroma, la beso bruscamente, como algo que tomas sabiéndote dueño, no le dio tiempo respirar, hablar o objetar solo la besa

── ¿Por qué me evades? ── pregunto después de media hora, ella había estado evadiéndolo después de las vacaciones de navidad y él simplemente se había encargado de perfeccionar su plan para adentrar a los mortifagos en el castillo

── No te evado ── mintió

── No lo hagas ── pidió él ── no me mientas por favor no tu ── rogo como niño temeroso, tenia miedo de fallarle a su madre y aunque le costaba admitirlo Granger era su única salida, la señora Norris al momento de ver la escena comprendió con simpleza que entre ellos dos había algo, ese algo que su amo lloraba por hacerle falta, _amor _

….

Se dejo caer en uno de los pasillos, sus planeas habían fracasado no solo la botella de hidromiel no había cumplido su objetivo, si no que por circunstancias remotas quien termino en la enfermería fue Ronald Weasley , llego a la enfermería escondiéndose y la observo tomar sus manos y acariciarlo, ella no lo iba a traicionar, él no la iba a perder

── Veo que encanta sufrir ── su vos sonó ruda y ella no necesito mas explicaciones para comprender de que se trataba

── Estoy contigo Draco, con nadie mas ── aseguro, llego hasta él y beso dulcemente sus labios

….

Sus planes habían fallado por completo y ya todo estaba al ras de la situación, el día había llegado y con el la muerte, estiro su mano apunto sin ninguna firmeza la varita y el anciano lo miro a los ojos

── Puedo ayudarte ──

── Usted no lo entiende ── aseguro con lagrimas ── Mataran a mi madre si no lo mato a usted ──

La señora Norris corrió en dirección a Hermione, la castaña se encontraba con su amiga la soñadora luna, la gata empezó a maullar y hacer un sinfín de ronroneos

── Quieres que las sigas ── tradujo la rubia y la castaña miro confundida mas así lo hizo, llego a la torre de Astronomía, entro despacio y escucho voces

── La orden puede ayudarte ──

── No lo entiende, no lo entiende, ellos la tienen ── la voz de Draco se escucho Hermione apresuro su paso y de pronto lo diviso, a él, su amor hay apunto de asesinar a su director , luego diferencio a mas personas en la habitación y entre ellos estaban Severus Spane y Bellatrix Lestranger, los mortifagos habían entrado al castillo

── No lo hagas Draco ── Severus se acerco a él, Bellatrix comenzó hacer burlas, el pelinegro saco su varita y apunto al viejo directo

── ¡NOO! ── Hermione grito horrorizada, Draco se asombro ante su presencia, se acerco a el rubio tomando su mano, bajando su guardia ── creo en ti, no lo hagas ──

Severus no perdió su tiempo y levanto su varita contra Bellatrix ── Avada Kadabra ── conjuro asesinándola, su cuerpo cayo en un sordo golpe, Dumbledore ataco con la suya a los dos mortifagos restantes dándole inicio a una batalla. La batalla de Hogwarts.

…..

Ahora él se pregunta si ¿Quizás fuera matado al viejo loco su madre estaría con vida?, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, él se enamora y junto a ella una familia formo, quizás no la mas amorosa pero si la única que cuenta supo enfrentarse a ideales y luchar por un amor.

Fin


End file.
